Mi extraño sueño hecho realidad
by Rikuayaceres
Summary: mi 1er fic, tb me meti yo sorry por eso xDestoy como cupido en el fic, se desarrolla en una secundaria normal,este fic es kakairu, sasunaru,inosaku,y neji hina, pasen a ver!
1. Chapter 1

Pues primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que esto es mi 1er fic , y pues trátenme bien …please! TT, tb, quiero que sepan que esta es una historia algo loka, algo confusa y pues muuuuuuuuy rara… Las parejas son kakairu, sasunaru, inosaku, nejihina, gárrale ( si ya se que suena raro ¬¬)

Weno y como 100pre se pone( creo)

Tb aparecere yo con el nombre de Towa!( soy el cupido de la historia xD)

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-Sama; los otros personajes que apareceran por ahí le pertenecen a Rowling ( jajja si tb hay xP)

**Mi extraño sueño hecho realidad.**

Introducción:

Tal vez, todo quede en un sueño….

Tal vez nunca se haga realidad…

Tal vez nunca despierte por mas que quiera hacerlo….

Pero yo …aun tengo la esperanza…siempre hay una….

Mi mamá me tiro una almohada en la cara para despertarme( me dolio TT), ya que hoy seria mi primer dia de clases en mi nueva secundaria, espero que me valla bien.

-Mamá, pásame …ahhh….mi desayuno…-le dije aun con cara de sueño a mi mamá.

-Prepáratelo tu misma, no seas floja-me dijo de forma autoritaria mi mamá.

Así pues , después de estar acostumbrada los mimos de mi abuelita me mude con mi mamá a japon, yo una otaku empedernida, que destino me depara en una secundaria como esta…no lo se.

Me aliste para ir al colegio y Salí con mis patines rumbo a la secundaria en la que estudiaría a partir de hoy.

Por fin llegue, con mis llaveros de anime colgados a mi mochila, entre a la oficina de los profesores y un profesor muy simpático parecido a Remus Lupin….que de casualidad…también se llamaba Remus Lupin ….me acompaño al salón!

Entramos a la clase y me dijo que me presentara a mis compañeros …

-Hola chicos y chicas! Yo soy Towa Hikari Darkness, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos owo-les dije emocionada.

-Muy bien, aquí esta su nueva compañera, ahora sientate al costado de Iruka…-me cmenzo a decirme el profesor Lupin

-IRUKA!( ¬)-dije emocionada pensando en Iruka del anime Naruto.

-Eh…soy yo, aquí-me dijo un chico algo moreno con cabello marron oscuro amarrado a una coleta y con una cicatriz en medio de la nariz.

-Iru…ka…KYAAAA!...no me lo creo, es Iruka de verdad! Q lindo, no me lo creo por que esta aquí esto es como un sueño hecho realidad!-mientras me preguntaba todo eso en mi mente, me sente al lado de Iruka algo cohibida por haber gritado de ese modo.

-Mucho gusto Hikari-san, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme-me dijo Iruka-sens…digo Iruka-kun en modo de saludo.

-No me digas hikari san, dime Towa chan; y de casualidad no hay alguien llamado Kakashi en esta aula?-le pregunte a Iruka kun

-Eh! O/O…si, esta sentado justo detrás de ti…-me respondio Iruka kun , que a la simple mencion de Kakashi se sonrojo como un pimiento.

-Hola…-me dijo Kakashi con una mano alzada a modo de saludo.

-Hola-le dije a Kakashi sens…digo a Kakashi sama ¬; y como toda otaku al ver que mis queridos idolos del anime naruto estaban realmente delante mio, y al notar como Iruka kun se sonrojaba al mencionar a Kakashi, pues me propuse lo que toda fan yaoi haria en mi lugar….UNIRLOS! ¬

weno aki esta la introduccion a mi 1er fic ( tan loko me ha salido), espero que me dejen reviews por fis, si no , no llegaran a ver el lemon que tengo preparado xD.


	2. Cap 1Mi plan Nro 1, amistad y suerte!

Wiiii, aki estoy yo denuevoooo, estoy muy contenta, almenos algunas chikas leyeron mi historia y me dejaron reviews! Y yo que creia que esta historia estaba con tan poca trama al comienzo que ni les iba a gustar, weno ya comienzo con el capi, las contestaciones a los reviews al final!

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-Sama si fueran míos Kakasahi e Iruka estarían casados xD y Sasuke ya hubiera matado a Sakura; los otros personajes que aparecerán por ahí le pertenecen a Rowling ( siii, mi Remus! )

**Cap 1: Mi plan numero uno, amistad y suerte!**

Kakashi iba caminando por la calle, iba a ser un día muy aburrido, después de todo habían sedo unas vacaciones muy divertidas, y ahora tendría que ir denuevo a la escuela, el día de ayer fue tan aburrido, mejor no hubiera ido, en fin; bueno, en verdad había algo que le agradaba de la escuela, solo una cosa, o bueno no una ''cosa'', exactamente, sino una persona, una persona por la que hacia años deliraba, la única persona que podría hacerlo suspirar y hacerlo sentir ''parte'' de esa escuela, solo por que él estaba ahí, solo por que Iruka estaba ahí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iruka, estaba muy contento de volver a la escuela, al fin estudiaría, las vacaciones siempre eran aburridas, llenas de bagoneria y con muy poco que hacer, al fin se distraería con tareas y ya no pensaría en ''ese incidente''; no ya no lo recordaría mas, se olvidaría de aquel asunto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Towa iba patinando hacia la escuela cuando se tropieza con la pata de una banca que había por el parque, por el que tenia que pasar para llegar a la escuela; cae y rueda hasta detenerse debajo de una persona muy familiar para ella….Kakashi, ….bien esta seria su primera oportunidad para ver si Kakashi sentía algo por Iruka….por que, claro esta, seria muy triste para Iruka sufrir por un amor no correspondido…

-Hay, que daño!TTTT- me dije a mi misma.

-Pues las cosas que hay que ver antes de llegar a la escuela…-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa por la que parecía, se estaba divirtiendo al ver esa escena-Venga, levántate-me dijo tendiéndome una mano-apúrate o llegaremos tarde, por lo que eh escuchado hoy nos toca con Snape.

-Snape? O.O? Aquí? wow- dije domándolo de la mano al levantarme, pero mi pie se me había torcido en la caída y no podía sostenerme bien.

-Te duele, quieres que te lleve?-me dijo Kakashi con una cara muy relajada, como si no le importara en absoluto.

-Eh…no, estoy bien, en verdad.-dije intentando irme, pero sentí mi tobillo como si se fuera a partir y no pude moverme-Ay! Duele!

-Ven, sube-me dijo agachándose como para que yo subiera a su espalda.

-Eh?o/o, no…este…yo-le dije, a la vez que pensaba, ohhh Dios, que lindo y atento es, pero es para Iruka, recuérdalo Towa,para Iruka!ò.ó!

-Vamos, sube o te subo-me dijo desafiantemente como quien no aceptaba objeciones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Llegando a la escuela me llevo a la enfermería, donde ….la señora Pomfrey?...me atendió,….oO?; después de que me tobillo estuvo bien, fui, junto con Kakashi a la clase ….de Snape…que terrible, y ya había comenzado, por que me demore mucho en la enfermería.

-Sr.Hatake, sta…..-dijo Snape- oh.. ya veo… la nueva…-dijo torciendo el seño-pues que sepas que no les voy a perdonar la tardanza.

-Pero es que Kakashi sama me acompaño a la enfermería por que yo me lastime el pie!

-Oh, así es que la señorita necesita que la acompañen?-dijo con una falsa sonrisa( ¬¬ muy falsa)-bueno, supongo entonces que no estará mal restarles 5 puntos a ambos en la practica de hoy.

-practica hoy?-dije a Snape.

-Pues si señorita Hikari, por que mientras ustedes estaban en la enfermería, yo eh estado avanzando con mi clase y como ya hemos visto algunos ejemplos iba a tomar una practica antes de que termine la hora.

-Genial…-dijo Kakashi de mal humor, a la vez que ambos nos sentábamos en nuestros respectivos asientos-me debes una…mas te vale que me pagues con algo.

-Claro que te pagare con algo, -baje mas la voz-te soplare en la practica…ok?-le dije a Kakasi.

-Mas te vale que soples bien.-me respondio el.

Bien, comenzo la practica de matemáticas y comenzamos resolver, no me salía nada, así es que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Iruka.

-Pssss…Iruka….ayuda please- digo con voz baja a Iruka.

Iruka solo anota algo en su goma de borrar blanca como la nieve, espero que a que termine de escribir y….para mi sorpresa me la da a mi y cuando la leo, son las respuestas de la practica, bueno, primero a copiar y luego se las paso a Kakashi.

Kakashi comienza a anotarlo todo muy rápido, y me devuelve la goma de borrar y luego yo se la devuelvo a Iruka.

Luego del final de la practica en el cambio de hora, comenzamos a hablar denuevo.

-Muy bien, al menos sabias algo.-me dijo Kakashi.

-Pero que dices, a mi me lo paso Iruka, yo tampoco sabia nada-le dije a Kakashi

Al escuchar mi comentario, Iruka se puso como un tomate y dijo:

-Yo no te lo pase para que se lo pasaras a Kakashi!-me dijo una cara de …indignación? O.o?

-Gracias Iruka, no te preocupes, puedes estar seguro de que sabré corresponderte el favor… con un favor muy especial…-dijo Kakashi a Iruka de forma sexy y guiñándole un ojo.

Iruka al escuchar el comentario se puso tan rojo que volteo la cara para que no lo viéramos.

-no necesito un favor de ti.-le dijo Iruka a Kakashi, aunque pude distinguir un tono algo lloroso un su voz

Ummmmmmmmmm…..algo pasa con Kakashi e Iruka, estan comportándose muy raros el uno con el otro, y sobretodo parece que Iruka se chupa cada vez que Kakashi le dice algo; sera que ya ha pasado algo entre ellos? o.o?-me preguntaba a mi misma

-Hey , Iruka, podría hablar contigo en el recreo?-le dije a Iruka, llego el momento de usar mi mejor arma, la persuasión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Escenas de prox capitulo:

-Bueno, ya que creo que mucha gente no se socializa bien…pues tenia preparada una clase de baile!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Weno aki esta en primer capitulo , espero que les haya gustado, siii, en el prox cap, hay clase de baile! xD, quienes les tocaran de pareja a cada personaje, ya lo veran! Jajaja, bueno, ahora si les contestare los reviews non!

**Kyroa-chan: **jojojojoj, ya veras que en el próximo capitulo estara mas interesante!ya veras, ya veras!ya hay algo de KakaIru o

**chy-san:** shiiiiiiiiii o que monos, y pues claro, quien no lo juntaría si es que los tuviera enfrente de sus narices? xD.

**Hyuuga-Megumi**: jojojoj, no te precupes, prometo poner como pareja de baile a Neji con Hina en el prox cap, y en el cap 3 habra mas de esta parejita que tanto me gusta , Neji y Hina se ven tan monos .

**HagaRenPotter**: Gracias por leer, no te arrepentiras de seguir leyendo lo prometo xD.

**Zahia vlc****** no te preocupes, veras mas, xD y a Kakashi e Iruka muy junttos en el prox cap!


End file.
